She's No You
by jessemccartneysgrl727
Summary: Avery Donovan was depressed about moving to Playa Linda. Bradin Westerly is sad because Callie moved away and Sarah's back. What happens when they find each other, but Bradin's popular and Avery's not? What about the other characters? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland nor the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

I sighed as I watched the waves crash down along the beach. Tears filled my big blue eyes. I **really** wanted to be back home in Ohio. I couldn't believe that I had been taken away from my only home...that's where everyone knew who I was. That's where everyone understood me. I was so angry with my mom and dad for taking me away, but California didn't seem **that** bad to me while I was here. I was scared that people weren't going to understand me here. It would turn out to be just like Ohio...I'd be lost for years...I'd be invisible. And then, eventually, I would be accepted. After that, we'd just end up moving again and I'd have to start over...again. I was different than other girls. I'm not 5'6", anorexic, blonde-haired, bright blue-eyed, Barbie and I don't want to be. It seems to be hard for most people to understand that. I hate that...I hate that people can't understand me. That's just the way it goes, I guess.

With Bradin

Bradin Westerly sighed as he sat down on the sand. He let the white sand run through his long fingers. He cursed under his breath and threw the remaining sand out towards the water. The entire summer had gone by and ended up being perfect. Sara had left and he had Callie in his life. He had finally fixed everything in his life. He was able to sit down with Nikki and Derrick and they all expressed their feelings about their parents. That had done good for him. Then he found that Callie was moving...moving to Chicago. She had told him the day before..._"there's no way we can still be together, Bradin. I'll be all the way in Chicago...it's too hard"_. Those words...those simple words killed him. She was his only normal in his life. Now she was gone. Now she was gone.

_ A/N: Okay! So, there it is! PLEASE send feedback!! Thanks guys! _


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

"Avery! Avery!" My mom called from the back porch. "Avery! You need to come inside now! It's starting to get dark!" She called. I heard the door close and I sighed. I looked out at the water and saw the full moon shining on the water. The reflection was beautiful. I sighed and stood up. I brushed the sand off my rear and headed toward the house. I brushed my light brown wavy hair out of my eyes and shoveled my hands into my pockets. I walked inside.

"There you are, Avery," my dad smiled at me over the newspaper. "You ready to start school tomorrow? I hear it's supposed to be a nice day. The school is only a little ways down the beach. I can drive you, if you'd life. On my way to work--" I cut him off.

"Sure," I shrugged. "I'll be upstairs. Good-night mom...dad," I sighed and made my way upstairs. I walked into my empty room. Besides a few boxes, a plain dresser and my bed, it was pretty much empty. I sighed and dug through a box that said 'Avery's Clothes...SUMMER' on it. I sighed and opened it up. I pulled out a white tank top and long pajama pants. I walked into my bathroom and got changed. Then I went to bed.

**The Next Day**

"Avery! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" My mom walked into my bedroom and yelled. I moaned and groaned and rolled out of bed. She yanked the covers and I muttered something under my breath. "Hurry up! Your father is going to take you to school and you can walk home...it's just down the beach a little ways." She said. I sighed and got up out of bed. I got ready for the day simply by getting dressed and brushing my hair out straight down along my face. I was wearing a plain, short sleeve purple t-shirt and white khaki shorts. I didn't want to impress anyone. Infact, I decided to have some fun and I brushed my hair out in a freaky way...straight down along my face (like the girl on the movie _The Ring_ has hers.) In a way, I wanted people to hate me. I wanted to get this school year over with.

"Why in the world is your hair like that?" My dad laughed as I walked downstairs. I sighed and grabbed a bagel.

"Maybe because I want it to," I shrugged it off and walked outside.

"Avery!" My mom called after me. I sighed and turned around. "Don't get an attitude with us." She said firmly. "Give this place a shot. We're going to be here for a while." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No...mom. Correction, **you** are going to be here for a while. After senior year I'm off to college wherever I want to go," I said and walked to my dad's car. I got in and waited for him to come and take me to school. Let the day go on, that's what I say.

"How about you check out the newspaper staff?" He asked me. "I'm sure they could use a reporter like you." He smiled as we drove towards my high school. "Plus, that's something you love to do--" he started and I cut him off.

"I don't want to, okay?" I sighed and looked down at the single sheet of paper in front of me. I just kept reading over the name '**Mrs. Collper**'. I sighed and played with the piece of paper in my hands. I glanced out the window. When I saw the other teenagers, my image immediately changed. I pulled down the mirror in front of me and started to put my hair in a low pony-tail on the back of my neck. Sure, it wasn't nearly as attractive as it could be, but it was what I wanted. "Thanks, Dad. Bye." I sighed and pulled my back-pack out of the car. I slammed the door before he had time to say anything else.


	3. Chapter 2

_She's No You_

_Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

I sighed and tried to keep my head down as I made my way through the crowd of teenagers. I had my backpack on one shoulder and the slip of paper in my hand. I looked at a sign on the wall that said 'Attendance Desk -- '. I sighed and made my way to the desk. "Excuse me..." I said softly. The older woman with glasses didn't hear me. "Excuse me!" I exclaimed once more.

"Oh! Sorry, dear. This hearing aid hasn't been working like I'd like for it to," she laughed. "How can I help you?" She asked me. She pushed her glasses up higher on her nose and leaned forward to hear me better.

"Um...my name's Avery Donovan...I'm new this year," I said and handed her the slip of paper. She squinted at it and nodded. She typed something in the computer. A boy about my age walked up next to me and smiled a small smile. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hold on one second," she said to me. "It's loading. Can I help you?" She looked at the boy.

"Uh, yeah. I'm new. Bradin Westerly," he said and handed her a slip comparable to mine. He looked over at me and nodded his head. I smiled a small smile.

"You're both new, ya know," the woman smiled. "And let me see here...you both have Chemistry..." she said and looked at us.

"Excuse me?" I choked out with a from.

"Chemistry...the class?" She looked at me. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink and I looked down at the counter. "You both have it first block. You also have the same homeroom. You two should talk together. Where are you from?" She looked at me.

"Uh, O-Ohio," I nodded and looked back up at the woman.

"And you?" She looked over at the boy named Bradin.

"Kansas," he smiled a small smile.

"There ya go! Two different places. There's something to talk about," she smiled. "Ah! Here we go!" She smiled and handed us both two sheets of paper. "Your homeroom teacher will have all of your books and things." She smiled. I looked down at mine and went to walk away.

"Ohio, huh?" he said and jogged up next to me. I looked over at him and nodded, then returned my glance to the tile floor that was already scuffed up on the first day of school. "That's cool." He nodded. It's not that I didn't want to talk to him, but he was popular...I could tell by his looks. I found my locker and stopped. He looked at me for a minute and then continued walking down the hall. I was kind of glad he continued walking. I sighed and opened up my locker. It was a whole other day.

_ A/N: There's chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be coming soon! PLEASE send feedback! Thanks guys! _


	4. Chapter 3

_She's No You_

_Chapter 3_

_ A/N: Okay guys, let me explain this here. In this chapter, I mention a place where it says 'With Bradin'. That's when Avery can't hear what Bradin's saying. It's almost like switching **P**oint**O**f**V**iews, but not exactly. You'll see. If you think it's confusing, send me contructive criticism on how to correct it and I'll be open to it! Thanks! Also, huge thanks to **gpotter** for reviewing! You were my only reviewer for the first part and I appreciate it! Thanks! _

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

I walked into the large classroom. I saw only a few kids in the classroom, not many considering the late bell had not rung yet. I sighed and looked around. I walked up to the teacher's desk. The woman had long dark hair and brown eyes. She looked younger. "Hi!" She smiled at me.

"Hi," I smiled a small smile and handed her my slip of paper. "I'm Avery Donovan." I said.

"Hi, Avery. I'm Mrs. Collper. A lot of the kids call me Mrs. C. Where are you from, Avery?" She asked me.

"Um, Ohio," I nodded softly.

"Wow, okay," she smiled. "Well, this is homeroom. You are in here every day for fifteen minutes, um, you can do pretty much anything in here if you follow the school rules. How long have you lived here in Playa Linda?" She asked me.

"Three days," I said softly and looked down at the tile floor. A sharp bell rang and made me jump. Mrs. Collper laughed lightly.

"That's just the bell. Three days...wow. You must be nervous," she winked. "Well, here's our bell schedule and here's your schedule back. Also, this is a map of the school. If you have any questions, please, feel free to ask me," she smiled. I nodded and went to find an empty seat. Kids were piling into the classroom. They all looked so calm and it was the first day of school for everyone. Even if we lived in Ohio still, I'd be freaked about the first day. Every year I always was. I looked up and saw Bradin. He was talking with some other boy.

With Bradin

"Whoa, man, did you see that girl?" Lucas laughed lightly and looked over at Avery.

"Yeah, I had the pleasure of meeting her this morning," Bradin laughed sarcastically and shook his head. "Her name's Avery Donovan. She's not too friendly. She's from Ohio, or something," Bradin shrugged and looked back over at the girl. Something about her...her eyes were intriguing and her long hair amazed him. She was different than the other girls. Bradin knew there was good in her...he just didn't know how to get to her.

"She's not like the other girls around here," Lucas laughed. "She's weird." He shook his head and laughed.

"Just...different," Bradin sighed and kept his eyes on her. "There's something about her. I just...I can't put my finger on it." He sighed once more and looked at her. His trance was broken when the bell rang. "I've got Chem with her first block." Bradin sighed as he stood up and walked towards the door with his books.

I gathered my books that Mrs. Collper had given me and headed to the door. I almost ran into Bradin on the way.

"After you," he motioned with one arm for me to go through the door first. I cleared my throat and sighed as I walked out the door. I looked down at my map and saw that I had to head to the right...at least...I think it was the right. "How about we try and find it together? I mean, it's no use for us both to be lost." Bradin shrugged and walked up next to me.

I sighed and shrugged as well. "Okay." I shrugged it off. "Well, I think we go to the right." I said and pointed down the hall.

"I was under the impression that it was to the left," Bradin pointed in the other direction.

"What are you looking for?" the boy that Bradin had been talking with earlier walked up and asked.

"Chemistry," Bradin said and looked at him. "Oh, Lucas, this is Avery. Avery, Lucas," he introduced quickly. I nodded in his direction and I saw as he tried to hold in a laugh. I rolled my eyes. What a jerk?

"It's straight," he pointed down the hall. "You were both wrong." He said. I sighed and walked down the hall away from them. I **really** didn't want to talk to them or be around them. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 4

_She's No You_

_Chapter 4_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

I found a seat and sat down. The teacher at the front of the classroom looked kind of nice, I guess. He had dark brown hair and glasses. I looked at the slip of paper in front of me. It said, '**Mr. Kipp**'. I skimmed through my chemistry book and looked at all the chapters. It was all the things I'd be doing. I had done at least half of it in the previous year. The late bell rang and I looked over to see Bradin beside me. I sighed. He smiled at me.

"What's your favorite subject?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Do you have to be like that? Everyone thinks you're weird, you know. Why do you have to act like you do? I'm just trying to be nice," he sighed and went to sit somewhere else. I sighed as well and shrugged it off.

"Attention, class! I'm Mr. Kipp and I'm your chemistry teacher this year. I have few rules, not many, but all I really ask is that you don't talk back, you don't talk when you're not called on, you all get along, do your homework and work during class, and we'll be friends," he smiled a small smile. We took notes for most of the class and filled out paper work and things. When the class was over, I left quickly and headed to second block Math.

"Hi...are you new? 'Cause so am I and I'm really, really nervous and I don't know anyone and I don't have any friends and I'd really **like** to have some friends, so that's why I'm talking to you so do you wanna be my friend?" She asked me all in one breath. I stared at her and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, sure. I'm new...I'm Avery Donovan," I smiled a small smile. She seemed a lot like me, actually.

"Oh, thank goodness," she smiled and sat down next to me. She let out a sigh of relief. She had long, strawberry orange colored hair, lots of freckles, and emerald green eyes. "I'm Eden Reid." She smiled. "I'm from North Carolina and just moved here a few weeks ago. Everybody's real different here!" She exclaimed. She talked really fast and it made me laugh a little.

"Everybody is really different here," I said and nodded as I opened my math book. "I'm from Ohio." I said. She nodded.

"Where do you live?" She asked me.

"Um...somewhere on the beach. It's like, only a minute away, if that. It's right by some cove..." I tried to remember the cove's name. My mom had told me when we were looking at the condo on the beach a few months before, but I couldn't remember it.

"Let's see...there's Spanish Cove, I live by that one--" she started and I cut her off.

"That's the one!" I exclaimed. "I live **right** by that. It's like, my backyard." I laughed lightly and pulled a pen out of my purse. I wrote down my phone number and address down on a piece of paper. "This is the place." She looked at it and nodded. She tore a piece of paper off the one I had handed her and wrote something down on it. She handed it to me.

"Here's mine," she smiled.

"Ladies and Gents!" We were interrupted by a man at the front of the classroom. "My name's Mr. Turner and I'm your math teacher this year," he said.

"Call me sometime and we can hang out," she whispered and I nodded. Maybe I had finally found a friend...someone like me.


	6. Chapter 5

_She's No You_

_Chapter 5_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

I walked home by myself because Eden had to stay after for some meeting. She was like me in the unpopular way, but she was **much **more active in school activities than I was. She had a much more open attitude about being in a new place. I kicked up s ome sand as I walked through and sighed. I kept my trance on the ground until I got to my house. I found the back steps and walked inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled and threw my backpack on the couch. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. There was a lady with a bright smile talking with my mom. She was a pretty woman.

"Hey, Avery! How was your day at school?" Mom smiled at me.

"Uh, different," I shrugged. I looked at the lady who smiled at me.

"Avery, this is our neighbor, Ava Gregory. Ava, this is my daughter, Avery," mom introduced and smiled. I smiled at the woman.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at her.

"Same with you, Avery," Ava smiled at me. "I was just telling your mom that I have a nephew that goes to the high school. He lives right down the beach. You two should hang out sometime," she said. I shrugged with a smile. "I also have a thirteen-year-old niece who's very mature for her age." She smiled. "They're new, as well. They just moved here at the beginning of the summer. Their parents were killed at the beginning of summer in a tragic flood." She said softly. "So I'm sure you and my nephew would have a lot to talk about, being new and all." She smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Well, I'm going to go and get started on the homework I have. Nice meeting you," I smiled at Ava and headed out of the kitchen. I heard my mom whisper something when I left.

"Don't worry...she'll warm up eventually," she whispered with a sigh. "Maybe I can have her meet your nephew and niece tonight or something? Her father and I really do want her to get out more."

"Of course. We're having a family bond fire tonight just down the beach. You can see it from here. It starts at 8 and we'll be out there until at least 10. by. Some of the neighbors come by. And the kids have friends that come down and hang out as well. We all have a good time," Ava replied. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack. I headed into my bedroom and sighed. I still had a lot of unpacking to do. I sighed and grabbed my books out of my backpack and sat down on my bed to begin my work.

"If...ab and b is less than 10..." I muttered quietly to myself as I thought about the problem. I heard a soft knock on my door and looked over at my clock. It said '8:24'. I sighed. "Come in!" I said.

"Avery? Honey?" Mom asked me as her and dad both walked into my room. "What are you up to?" She asked me.

"Oh, just a **ton** of math homework," I sighed. "A **ton**." I wanted to make it sound like I was extremely busy so that we wouldn't have to go to that stupid bond fire that Ava Gregory lady had invited us to.

"Let me take a look," dad smiled and walked over. He took the book out of my hands. "Three more problems? That doesn't look to bad or hard, either." He laughed lightly. "And that's a good thing, because we got invited to a bond fire down the beach a little ways. Your mother and I are taking you." He smiled. "So...get ready and we'll head down."

"You know, dad. I really don't think I can make this one. But you and mom go! Have a great time!" I smiled a fake smile.

"Nice try, Avery. We're all going...as a family," he laughed and pulled me up. "Your mom and I talked to the neighbor lady, and she brought these clothes for you. That was kind of her, for sure. She's a fashion designer and this is what she brought over." Mom handed me a flowing flower skirt with pink flowers, a ruffled cami top and a light pink cover up jacket. "She said that it was her welcome present to you."

"I am **not** wearing that," I laughed and shook my head no. Mom and dad both looked at me strangely. "What?! I am not wearing that! That's what all the preppy kids wear and I refuse to be like them." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, you are! And that's final!" Mom yelled at me. "You have to be polite to these people, Avery. They're our neighbors. And if you're rude or you do something to make them upset...you will be grounded. Understood?" She asked me.

I sighed and gritted my teeth. "Fine."


	7. Chapter 6

_She's No You_

_Chapter 6_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

I mumbled rude things under my breath the entire way down the beach. I looked like one of _them_ and it made me sick. I sighed when we caught a glimpse of the fire. I sighed and looked around. I saw Ava and when she saw us, she smiled and walked over. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you could come! That outfit looks great on you, Avery." She smiled at me.

"Thank you," I smiled a small smile back.

"Come on over and meet my family!" She smiled and pulled us all into their backyard. "Guys! This is the Donovan family. This is Amanda Donovan, Michael Donovan, and Avery Donovan. Guys, this is my family. Susannah Rexford, Johnny Durant, Jay Roberts, Erika Spalding, Nikki Westerly, Derrick Westerly...and...where's Bradin?" She muttered under her breath. "He must not be home yet. My nephew will be home soon." She smiled. "These are Nikki's good friends, Amber and Cameron."

"Hi, nice to meet you all," my mom smiled at them. I nodded as my mom got into conversation with them. I sighed and walked around the bond fire. I picked up a stick from the sand and tossed it in the fire. I sighed and looked around at all the unfamiliar faces. The girl and her friends were staring at me.

"So...you're new?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I nodded. "I was new at the beginning of the summer--" I cut her off.

"I heard," I muttered and kicked up some sand. I looked over and saw my mom glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "How old are you?" I asked her and tried to get away from my mom's stare.

"Thirteen," she said. "This is Amber and Cameron...they're my age. My brother should be here soon. You two will probably get along great!" She smiled with a big smile. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever," I shrugged and sighed. I saw a small two people walking up the beach and figured it was this guy they kept talking about. I sighed and looked around. I decided to walk down to the water. I really didn't want to see this guy.

"I know how you feel," Nikki walked up next to me by the water.

"How could you even **imagine** how I feel right now? You aren't living my life," I sighed and splashed my feet in the water.

"Yes, yes, I can," she nodded. "Listen, I was the same way when we first moved here. I really missed my parents and I was mad because everything was different. I was convinced that I wasn't going to make friends here and I didn't **want** to make friends here. I did whatever I could to ignore people and be rude so that no one would want to be my friend. But then...I don't know...things got easier. And now I have the two best friends in the world and I love it here. Sure, I still miss Kansas and my parents a lot, but things have gotten better." She smiled a small smile. "And you can always talk to us...because we **do** understand...no matter how much you like it or not," she laughed lightly and I smiled a small smile.

"It's just tough...not living in Ohio anymore. I'm so different than everyone else here," I sighed and looked out at the water.

"I know how you feel--" we were cut off by my mom.

"Avery! Come and meet Bradin!" My mom yelled. My eyes grew wide. It _couldn't_be.


	8. Chapter 7

_She's No You_

_Chapter 7_

_ A/N: In this chapter, I mention someone by the name of "Damien" as working in the store. I OWN HIM. He's completely made up and he is **not** really on the show Summerland. Thanks! Keep the feedback coming! It's awesome! Also, I have a job, school, the school musical and SOOO much more to do, so this will be off and on. I do have up to Chapter 11 wrote, but I need to "update" them a little, so I'll keep trying to update as often as possible! Thanks for the patience! _

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

"Hey Avery," he said with a straight face. I could tell he wasn't too happy with me.

"You two know each other?" Ava frowned with a small smile. I nodded and looked down at the sand. "Oh! That's good! This is Bradin's friend, Lucas." She smiled and pointed at Lucas.

"Yeah, I met Bradin and Lucas at school today," I sighed and looked away. Nikki frowned and looked from Bradin and then back to me. I sighed and looked away.

"That's great!" Ava smiled. "Okay, well, we're about to start having some fun! There are marshmallows in the bag over there and other s'more fixings, help yourself. There are also some beach chairs up here that you can carry down to the water to sit on if you'd like. Make yourselves at home," she smiled.

"Bradin, Avery's our neighbor," Nikki smiled at Bradin. He nodded.

"Aunt Ava, Lucas and I are going to head down to Jay's shop and just hang out, okay?" Bradin said. I understood why he wouldn't want to be around me...I couldn't blame him. I completely ignored him on the entire day and avoided him.

"I want it closed up by 9, okay? I have Damien working it right now. Tell him he can take off now," Jay said. Bradin nodded and went to head down the beach with Lucas.

"Bradin! Take Avery with you!" Ava smiled at him. "You two can get to know each other better." She smiled and nodded. I sighed and looked up at him. He looked angry and Lucas sighed and put his head down. I looked back at my mom and she nodded. I sighed and followed Bradin and Lucas down the beach. When we were out of sight of the adults, I stayed back behind them a little ways and let them stay ahead. I knew Bradin didn't want me to be there and Lucas didn't either, so I decided to help them out a little bit and give them space. But then Nikki, Amber and Cameron caught up.

"Hey! Why are you all the way back here?" Nikki asked me.

"If you haven't noticed already, Bradin and I met this morning and we don't get along that well," I sighed. I looked up ahead at the two boys laughing and goofing off. "I mean, don't get me wrong, they seem nice and all...they're just not my type." I sighed and shrugged.

"Amber and Cameron were never my type," Nikki said. "And you know, it's funny, because Bradin was never Lucas's type, either. But they've turned out to be friends." Nikki shrugged. "I mean, it's up to you whether you hang out with them or not. I know it's a tough thing. But Bradin would completely understand if you just talked to him." She smiled a small smile. "Hey Bradin!" She yelled up ahead. He turned around. "Wait for us!" She yelled and dragged me up towards them. Amber and Cameron ran up behind us.

"Nik, my mom wants me home earlier tonight. I'm going to go catch a ride from Cam's dad," Amber smiled. "Thanks for having me over, though."

"Yeah, same here. I'm going to spend the weekend at my mom's. I'll see ya," Cameron smiled and they ran off.

"Bye guys! Bradin, I'm going to go and help entertain our guests with Aunt Ava. I'll see ya later," Nikki winked at me and headed back to the bond fire. I sighed awkwardly and looked back up at Bradin. _Just do it...just re-introduce yourself or something_. I sighed. I looked over at him.

"Could...we start over?" I asked him with a sigh. "I mean, I didn't mean to be the way I was...well, I did, but I--"

He cut me off with a smile. "Bradin Westerly."


	9. Chapter 8

_She's No You_

_Chapter 8_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I really am sor--"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know how it feels to be alone...and scared," Bradin smiled a small smile. "I was a jerk when I first came here. I still can be."

"You've got that right," Lucas laughed. "So...have you been down the beach this way yet?" He asked me. I shook my head 'no'.

"Nope. I've only gone the other way down to Spanish Cove. It's so awesome down there," I smiled back at him. We were interrupted by a blonde girl. She was talking with some friends.

"Bradin?" She asked him with a frown. Bradin stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "W-What are you doing here?" She laughed lightly. She had a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarrette in her other. I looked at Bradin. He had tensed up when he saw her. The girl looked like one of those 'Barbie Dolls' as I called them. I looked at Lucas and he was staring at Bradin.

"I live here, Sara. The question is, what are _you_ doing here. Your parents have to be worried sick! They've been looking for you ever since you disappeared! How could you do that to them? I thought you said that our conversation meant nothing to you," Bradin spat at her with a frustrated look on his face.

"I see Mr. Westerly is back at it again," she laughed looking at me, obviously drunk. "Whatever happened to Callie? She was a dork, but she was better than this thing." She laughed and pointed her beer bottle in my direction. "Has he gotten in bed with you yet?" She laughed at me and looked over at Bradin. I looked over at him with a frown.

"Sara...cut the crap," Bradin sighed. "I've gotta go find her dad." He muttered and looked around. As hard as I tried to push what this 'Sara' girl had said to the back of my mind, it kept coming back. _"Has he gotten in bed with you yet?"_

"What's with her?" I frowned and Bradin walked away and Lucas and I trailed behind.

"She was with Bradin at the beginning of summer, I guess. I really didn't know Bradin then, so I don't know what happened, exactly. I **do** know that she made his summer terrible and pushed him into a lot of things. She was a mental case...still is, I guess. She lied to Bradin a lot. He told her parents and they shipped her off to some private school in Connecticut. She came back to visit last weekend and went to see Bradin. He was with Callie and he told Sara and she said she was okay with it. But then she disappeared and ran away from home that night," Lucas explained as we followed a frazzled Bradin down the beach. He looked furious.

"Wow," I frowned and muttered. "What about what Sara said--" he cut me off.

"Don't worry about what Sara said. Sara says a lot of things," Lucas sighed. "Listen, Avery." He started. "Bradin has been through a lot...especially lately. He really is a nice guy. And he's not a bad guy, either."

"Lucas, I just met him today. I'm not judging him...yet," I shrugged and continued walking. We came up across the bond fire and Bradin walked up to Ava. He told her something and she sighed. She went inside and I walked up to the fire.

"It was nice talking to you, again. Tell Bradin I had to head home, okay? See you at school," Lucas waved and walked away. I nodded and sat down in a beach chair by the fire. Nikki walked over and smiled.

"So...how'd it go?" She asked me and took a seat next to me.

"It was okay, I guess," I sighed. "I'm still nervous, but it was nice. Until we ran into some girl named Sara. Bradin got all tense and walked off." I shrugged and tossed a stick into the fire.

"Sara? Blonde-haired Sara?" She asked and I nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes. "She completely **ruined** the beginning of Bradin's summer. She got him into so much trouble and then she disappeared. She has been driving him crazy. I swear, she isn't sane." She sighed.

"So I've heard," I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well, it just got tough on Bradin, that's all," she shrugged.

"Nikki! Come play baseball with me and Johnny!" Derrick exclaimed and pulled Nikki up. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I sighed and looked back at the fire. Through the flames I saw Bradin staring at me. I blushed and looked down at the sand below the chair. I hated it when people just...stared. It made me feel like there was something on my face or something was wrong with me.

"Can I sit here?" He asked me and pointed at the seat next to me. I nodded as he sat down.

_ A/N: Send feedback!! _


	10. Chapter 9

_She's No You_

_Chapter 9_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

"How do you handle things...like, things that really, really bother you," Bradin asked me as he stared at the flames in the fire.

"Bad things?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Do you ever feel like maybe you're being sucked up by flames...or even waves in the ocean. Like you've fallen and you can't get up. The waves are overpowering you and sucking you into the dark black hole. You can't breathe and you don't know what to do next. You don't know where to turn or what to do," he sighed as he kept his trance on the flames.

"Believe it or not, I've felt like that quite often," I sighed and followed his trance to the flames. "Sometimes you have to just believe in yourself. You have to push back the feelings of fear or the feeling of falling to something higher than you. You just have to take the risk and believe." I said.

"But what if you can't believe," he sighed and looked up at me.

"You have to try. You can **always** believe," I smiled a small smile.

"Why didn't you believe at the beginning?" He asked me and looked at me with a sly smile. "You pretty much hated me in the beginning and don't **even** try to deny it. I know the way you looked at Lucas and I. And honestly? I'm really confused as to why you're even **talking** to me right now." He laughed lightly. "So...what's your explanation for it all?"

"Well...your sister, Nikki, actually talked me into a lot of it," I shrugged it off. "And believe me, I'm not completely into this whole 'friend' thing, anyway. I'm just getting to know a few people here and there and see who I like the best and then **maybe** make friends with them. I never said I was your friend, Bradin." I laughed lightly and so did he.

"_Sure_, whatever," he laughed sarcastically. "And so you chose to talk to me after you hated me...why?" He asked me.

"Well...like I said. Your sister talked to me and said that we had a lot in common, so I thought, since you're my neighbor and all, I should at least **try** and get to know you. Plus, my mom sorta kinda made me come and forced me to be nice," I shrugged and laughed. "So...yeah...I just started talking to you and...well...you're not _that_ bad." I shrugged and played with a thin hair rubberband on my wrist.

"Not _that_ bad?" he laughed lightly. I nodded and he shook his head with a laugh. "And I really thought you had changed." He said sarcastically. "So...what could a guy do to _get_ to that friendship you're keeping from me?" He asked me.

"Well...I honestly don't know you that well...so I guess you'd have to get to know **me** for **me**," I said and thought hard about it. "Then, maybe if you understood me, I'd _consider_ being your friend," I smiled.

"Well then. What's the first thing I can get to know about you?" He asked me. My smile faded and I kept a straight face as I looked at him. He was serious...he actually **wanted** to be my friend. He wanted to try. "Y-You okay?"

"You **really** wanna get to know me?" I asked him and he nodded with a frown. "Like the real me. The real me that's not like **any** other the other girls here. The real me that would prefer chocolate cake over a stick of celery any day. The real me that doesn't own a scale and doesn't care about what my figure happens to be shaped like. The real me that is shy, quiet and sometimes rude?" I asked him with tears in my eyes. He nodded and had a scared, confused look on his face. "You're one hundred percent positive and you aren't going to back out and change your mind--"

"Avery!" He exclaimed and laughed nervously. "I **want** to get to know you."

_ A/N: Okay! So I just got Jesse McCartney's CD today!! AHHH! It is sooo awesome! I totally recommend it if you don't have it :-D. So yeah, PLEASE keep the reviews coming! Thanks to those of you that have sent reviews! I am so glad y'all are enjoying it! _


	11. Chapter 10

_She's No You_

_Chapter 10_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

_ A/N: AHH! I am sooo mad at myself right now, lol. Okay, in this chapter, I have to switch POV's (Point of Views) which sucks because I absolutely **hate** doing that! I feel like it totally ruins the story. But anywho, I kinda have to if I want to describe Bradin's feelings...which I kinda have to. So, I apologize, just bare with me. I'll try not to do it again!! Sorry! ALSO!!! Sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to let **dolphinchick2568** know that I'm sorry my chapters are so short, other people don't seem to show a problem with that. Every writer has a different writing style and this is mine. PLEASE send me constructive criticism!!! Not things that are nit-picky and ridiculous! Thanks, lol. _

"Okay, Bradin," I looked at him deeply. "Well, I'm sixteen, I was born in Michigan, then moved to Ohio," I said. "What about you?" I asked him.

"I'm sixteen, I was born and rasied in Kansas and just moved here at the beginning of the summer," he said softly. "My parents were killed in a flood. They were trying to help the people in our town." He looked down at the sand. "It was hard on me at first when we moved here. I got into a lot of trouble. I met that girl we saw earlier, Sara, and things happened. She got me into a lot of trouble and I was lucky to get out of it fast." He smiled a small smile.

"That's good," I nodded with a small smile.

"So...are you single?" He asked me and I frowned.

"Why? Are you after me as a girlfriend or what, Bradin?" I jumped down his throat.

"Whoa, no need to get angry," he frowned and put his hands up in defense. "It was just a question...so I can get to know you better? Like you said?" He frowned. I sighed and sat back in my chair.

"Listen, Bradin," I sighed. "I'm sorry...I'm just a little...jumpy, sort of. I always have been. That's just part of my personality. I have a problem with change. I don't like making friends or meeting new people. I despise it, actually. I'm not good at it and I never have been," I sighed. "I guess that's also why I didn't want to talk to you or Lucas at the beginning. I guess I was intimidated." I shrugged.

"Intimidated? Of what?" He laughed lightly. "Me? Lucas?" I frowned at him. "Sorry! I'm not making fun of you." He laughed lightly. "It's just...I **really** can't picture someone being intimidated of me...or Lucas, for that matter."

"Take a look at yourself, Bradin. You're **nothing** like me! Absolutely nothing! You're popular...I'm not--"

"Whoa, wait. Who said I was popular?" he frowned at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Take a look at yourself, once again! Look, I have to go," I sighed and stood up. "See ya." I said and started to walk away. "Ms. Gregory, thanks so much for inviting me. I really did have a good time. And thank you for the outfit. It was nice meeting everyone." I smiled and waved. "Mom, dad, I'm really tired and I have school tomorrow. I'll be home!" I walked back to my house and thought about everything...including Bradin.

**Bradin's POV**

I watched as Avery walked off. She was beautiful...in her own way. She was no where near chubby, but she wasn't like the other girls, either. She was...different. I wanted to understand her. I did. But it was too hard to do when she was so...so...closed up. She wasn't opening up to me, really. She was more open now then she was earlier that day at school, that's for sure.

"So...she seemed nice," Jay Robertson walked up with a smile planted across his face. His Australian accent rang out through my ears.

"Yeah...different, but nice," Johnny Durant, the other male roommate in the house smiled and sat down on the opposite side of me. Jay was on one side and Johnny was on the other. "She's definitley quieter then the other girls." He smiled.

"Yeah...but there's something about her," I sighed as I continued to watch where she had just walked through the sand...the marks in the sand from her flip-flops were still visible. "Something that...that pulls me to her." I sighed.

"It drives me crazy how you are pulled to two different types of girls! I mean, first there was Sara and she was **definitely** the wild type," Jay laughed. "And then there was good, sweet Callie. She was quiet and not the popular type. And now there's--"

"Don't start with Callie," I muttered under my breath and looked back down at the flames. "Callie...Callie is gone and there's nothing no one can do about it." I sighed and tossed a stick into the fire.

"Sorry, Bradin," Johnny nudged me.

"Nah," I sighed. "No big deal." I sighed. "Wanna know the weird thing?" I asked them and they both nodded. "I'm attracted to Avery but it's only because she reminds me so much of Callie."

_ A/N: Okay, little hint here...**REMEMBER WHAT BRADIN JUST SAID!!!! It's gonna cause him something...later on...**I'll leave you with that and SEND FEEDBACK!! _


	12. Chapter 11

_She's No You_

_Chapter 11_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

_ A/N: Okay, so yeah, I'm jumping back to Avery's point of view in this chapter. Hopefully this will be the **last** time I have to do this! Thanks guys! _

- Avery's POV -

I sighed as I stared out my window and watched the twinkling stars and shining moon. It was already midnight and I still wasn't asleep. I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I called softly.

"Hey," my mom smiled as she came in and shut the door. "Your dad's already asleep. Why aren't you in bed yet? You have school tomorrow morning." She smiled and sat down on my bed. I shrugged and looked back out the window again. "You looked like you enjoyed time with Nikki and Bradin. They seem like a very nice family."

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair. "Mom, do you believe in everything? Like, giving everything a chance?" I asked her and folded my legs across the cushioned love-seat I had in my bedroom. I thought a lot about my mother's opinion. We weren't just 'mother and daughter'...we were friends.

"Of course, unless it's something you know you shouldn't be getting into," mom shrugged and nodded with a slight frown. "What exactly are you getting at, Avery? Is there something here you want to try?"

"Kind of. I guess it's just that...I need some reassurance to know...what to do," I sighed and shook my head. "It's no big deal. I'll be fine," I shrugged. "Thanks, mom." I smiled a small smile and got up from my place on the sofa. I got up and kissed her cheek. "Love you. Night."

"Sure," mom smiled a small smile. "Love you, Avery. Night." She kissed me back and I climbed into bed. "And if you ever want to talk...you know I'm here." She winked and walked out. I sighed and shut off my light.

**The Next Day**

I sighed and made my way through the crowded halls. Second day of school. Only 178 more days after today. I squeezed through the crowd and made my way to the homeroom classroom. Mrs. Collper was at her desk. I saw both Bradin and Lucas. When I walked in, they smiled at me. I smiled a small smile and made my way towards them.

"Hey," Bradin sighed softly. "Are...you okay? I mean...just with last nig--"

"I'm fine, Bradin," I smiled a small smile. "You have to understand...me. That's gonna take some time. Like I said, I'm not like other girls. I stand my ground and I don't let anyone bother me. That's the way I will always be and I'm not afraid to admit it," I shrugged and opened my binder to prepare for a psychology test I had later that day.

"That's what I enjoy about you, Avery. I don't **want** you to be like the other girls," he said.

"Good. Then we should get along great," I laughed lightly and winked at him. I wrote something down on my paper in pen and continued to study. The bell rang for first block and we made our way to classes. I ran into Eden later that day and smiled when I saw her. "Hey!" I smiled.

"Hey! How are you? Sorry I couldn't walk home with you yesterday...I was so busy with everything," she sighed as she struggled to hold all of her books to her chest. I laughed lightly and she looked up at me. "What? What did I do?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I laughed. "I just don't understand why you carry so much to class with you," I continued to laugh and she just rolled her eyes.

"I have a lot of things to go over...paper work and...stuff," she shrugged as she struggled some more. I laughed and grabbed two binders off the top. "Thanks." She gave a sigh of relief. "Did you manage without me yesterday or what?" She asked and tried to push her glasses up higher on her nose.

"Yeah, actually, I did...surprisingly," I sighed as I saw Bradin goofing around with some other boys in the hall. "I got home and my parents made me go to this bond fire down the beach--"

"Major bummer," she cut me off with a sigh.

"I thought so, too, but I was wrong...surprisingly, again," I laughed lightly. "Bradin was there with Lucas. I **actually** sort of kind of apologized." I wrinkled my nose and looked down at Eden. She laughed and shook her head. "No! I'm serious! That's totally and completely not me and I apologized. **Me**! Of all people!" I sighed.

"That's good. I mean, now you have friends, right?" She asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to 'give in' to them or not," I sighed. "I mean, what if they're out to get me."

"That is the sorriest excuse for not trying that I have **ever** heard," Eden laughed. "That is SO stupid, Avery! I mean, come on, why would anyone be out to get you?" She laughed just thinking about it.

"I can think of a lot of reasons," I sighed and we walked into the classroom. During the entire class, I couldn't help but think if maybe Eden was right. Maybe Bradin and Lucas weren't out to get me. I couldn't tell. I guess maybe it was because I wasn't one to trust easily? I mean, how was I supposed to know? I looked next to me and saw Bradin writing something down. He caught my glance and he smiled up at me. I blushed and smiled lightly and turned back around. Nope. I was still determined he was out to get me.

_ A/N: Okay, that's all for now! I'll update more later! Hopefully today! Send feedback!_


	13. Chapter 12

_She's No You_

_Chapter 12_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

_ A/N: Hey guys, keep the feedback coming! Not too much to say here, just, send **constructive criticism** if needed and deserved, but don't send ridiculous statements that I could really care less about...if I've done something WRONG or if I have too many typos or something, then let me know. But if you have a problem with my writing style and technique, keep it to yourself PLEASE. Sorry if I sound rude, I just, feel offended by comments that aren't constructive. Thanks guys! _

I sighed and made my way home by myself. After a few minutes, I heard Bradin yelling my name behind me. I turned and stopped walking as he jogged up next to me.

"I tried to wait for you after class but I realized you had left," he laughed lightly, a little out of breath.

"Yeah, I always try to get a head-start home so I have more free time," I shrugged and continued walking. I kept my trance on the ground and kicked at the sand lightly.

"Is...something bothering you?" He frowned and I could feel those strong green eyes holding me down. It felt like just his eyes were pulling me in...it felt as though he was reading right through me and I couldn't do anything to stop it or pull back away from him.

"No," I frowned up at him in disguist. "Why would you think that?" I shuffled my feet a little and tugged the books tighter to my chest.

"You've been acting...different," Bradin shrugged and sighed. "Well, I have to go. I'll see ya." He muttered and walked away. I sighed and watched him leave. I continued my way down the beach. I didn't exactly know where he was going, because his house was farther then mine. Oh well. It wasn't really my business anyway.

"Who needs him?" I muttered to myself. "He's just a no-good-jealous loser that doesn't matter," I sighed.

"Who ya talking to?" I heard behind me. I jumped slightly and turned to see Lucas standing there. I sighed and turned to him. I shuffled my feet and shrugged, as I tried to get him to leave me alone. "Sorry," he put his hands up in defense. "Didn't realize you were in a bad mood...besides the fact that you were just calling someone a 'no-good-jealous loser'," he chuckled to himself. I flashed him an evil glare. He, once again, put his hands up in defense. "Do I know this no-good-jealous loser?" He asked.

"Lucas! Mind your own business! It's no big deal," I shrugged it off and continued the way to my house.

"Well, you know I'm here to talk about it. And I think I have a pretty good idea of who this guy is," Lucas continued to walk with me. I shrugged and kept my trance on the sand below my feet. "Bradin doesn't want you to feel that way about him. He likes you, ya know. He sees a lot in you, Avery. Bradin's the kind of person that just...goes with things. Almost like a spur of the moment, kind of guy. He moves fast, Avery. He's had some issues in the past with girls. He's not mean," Lucas said.

"I never said he was mean, Lucas," I sighed and looked up at him. "I don't think Bradin's mean...I don't think that at all. I like Bradin and I think we can be good friends." I sighed and looked out at the water crashing on the sides of the beach.

"Then what's the problem?" Lucas frowned, confused.

"I'm scared of him," I sighed, embarrassed of what I had said. Lucas laughed. "Stop!" I yelled loudly and looked up at him. He stopped walking, as well. "See! Do you see the way you're acting? That's what I'm so scared of! You wouldn't understand! Bradin won't understand! I'm afraid of liking him, Lucas! I'm afraid that I already do and it's impossible! I'm not like the other girls here. And as much as Bradin can deny it, I know if you put a head cheerleader in front of him next to me, he'd go for the cheerleader!" I yelled.

"Whoa," Lucas said seriously. "That's a hell of a lot of emotion." I rolled my eyes and continued down the beach. "Avery! Wait! I didn't mean it in a bad way! I mean, that, you need to talk to Bradin. That's not true about the whole cheerleader thing. That's not Bradin." Lucas shook his head.

"Well, I don't know Bradin so how am I supposed to know you're telling me the truth?" I sighed as we approached my house.

"Trust me. And try to get to know Bradin. He'd like that," Lucas smiled and walked towards his place. I sighed and went to walk inside. "And don't be afraid. There's nothing scary to or about Bradin." Lucas called after me. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh, and Lucas?" I yelled before I walked inside. He looked back at me. "Thanks."

_ A/N: Okay, so, there's that chapter. This one is shorter, but it is kind of trying to form a firm friendship for Lucas and Avery...you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next! I'll post more later! Send feedback!! _


	14. Chapter 13

_She's No You_

_Chapter 13_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the feedback! Not much to say about this chapter...just keep it all coming!! :-D Oh! Also, I think this story might be coming down to and end :-(. Let me know if you're interested in a sequel or not. After this chapter, you should be able to tell...just...let me know!! _

I sighed and walked inside. I was really thinking about what Lucas had left me with. Maybe he was right. Maybe Bradin was a great guy and I should just take the chance to get to know him. I tossed my purse down on the counter and realized how unusually quiet it was in my house. I frowned. "Mom? Dad?" Then I found a note on the counter top. "Avery, your dad and I went to the store to do some shopping, then we're going out to a movie. If you want to go out, it's Friday night, so enjoy yourself. Leave us a note if you decide to do something with where you are, who you're with and how we can reach you. Love you! Mom and dad," I read aloud. I looked around the empty house and jumped when I heard a phone ring. "Hello?" I answered.

"Avery? It's Eden," I heard Eden's chipper voice. "I have plans for us tonight!" She exclaimed. I giggled at the sound of my friend's voice. I knew what Eden wanted to tell me was big news on Eden's part. "Do you wanna know what I've done for us?" She asked.

"What are the plans?" I sighed with a hint of laughter in my voice. I leaned up against the ceramic counter and held the cordless black phone between my ear and shoulder. I crossed my arms over my chest, awaiting the "big news".

"Are you sitting down?" Eden squealed. "I...got...us...INVITED TO A PARTY!!" Eden squealed. I could tell that she was jumping up and down, completely thrilled. I didn't want to spoil her excitement, so I tried to sound as excited as possible, even though I knew of the party, thanks to Lucas. He invited me, but I didn't think I was going to go.

"Really? That's awesome!" I smiled and laughed, because of her excitement. "How'd you manage to do that?" I frowned and sat down at the kitchen table. Sure, Eden was a nice girl...but she wasn't the most popular and didn't really hang out with Bradin or Lucas...or any of their friends.

"Well, I was walking home later today because I had to stay after to tutor a freshman. While I was walking home, I was by that Lucas guy you know and some other kid. They were talking about a party and I caught up and asked what they were talking about and they said there's a party by Spanish Cove tonight at 9!" Eden exclaimed.

"Eden! You invited us!" I laughed and shook my head.

"No...**they** invited us!" She squealed once more. "Avery, you have **no** idea how awesome this is! I have never been to a high school party before...**EVER**! I will remember this day for the rest of my lfie!" She exclaimed. "But anyway, less talk, I have to go and prepare myself!"

"Okay, Eden...you do that," I laughed. It was then that the dial tone informed me that she had hung up. I shook my head and laughed; just thinking about Eden running around her bathroom trying to work with her hair and her make-up cracked me up. Well, I guess we were going to go to this party after all.

**At the party**

"I am so nervous, why am I so nervous? Should I be nervous? What if no one knows who I am? What if I'm the joke of the party? What if I don't look good enough?" Eden rambled on as we walked down the beach towards the blaring music and the sound of teenagers.

"Eden! Chill!" I laughed and shook my head. I wasn't dressed up for this...unless jeans, a tank top and flip flops was dressed up. Eden looked about the same...except for mascara and an attempt at eye liner. Some lip gloss was shining on her lips, but that was all the "prepping" she had done.

"Avery? Hey!" We heard Lucas behind us. A smile curved over my lips and I turned to see Lucas and some other boy. "I didn't think you were going to come." He frowned. I looked down at Eden who looked confused. She glanced up at me.

"Oh, um...plans changed. Since Eden was coming--"

"You knew about the party? You had already been invited?" Eden frowned. I could tell she was hurt. I didn't know what to say. I looked around and realized I was stuttering and I wasn't getting very far. "Why didn't you tell me?" Now tears were forming in her eyes. "You let me go through all of that excitement..."

"Eden," I sighed. "Lucas invited me, but I didn't think I would want to go. When you said you got invited, I knew it would be better if you were here to keep me company. It's no big deal. We're both here...we're both going to have a good time," I shrugged.

"But it is a big deal," Eden said softly. I could tell she wanted to cry. "It meant a lot to me." She looked down at the sand and then back up at me. "I think I'm going to go home." She frowned and walked up the beach. I touched her arm to pull her back.

"Eden, wait," I sighed. She shrugged me off.

"I'll see you on Monday," she muttered and walked up to get to her house.

"Wow, could this day possibly get any worse?" I laughed sarcastically and turned back to Lucas. He was staring at something behind me. I frowned. "Lucas?" He looked at me with sorrow. I didn't know what he was looking at, and honestly? I didn't want to know. But you know that feeling you get and you just **have** to turn around? Yeah, I followed that feelings and turned around to see Sara all over Bradin.

_A/N: AHH! OKay, send feedback SOON!! I'm finishing this story TONIGHT! Yes, you heard me...**TONIGHT**!!! So...keep reading! There will be one more chapter and then MAYBE an epilogue! Stay tuned! _


	15. Chapter 14

_She's No You_

_Chapter 14_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

_ A/N: Okay! This chapter is **really** exciting, lol. It is definitley different, but that's just me...I'm a very unique writer...so...read and review! _

I watched as he kissed her. Why was I feeling this painful throb in my heart? Why was my mind telling me to go and pull that girl off of him and slap her until she's dead? Why was I so into this? Lucas knew. I could tell by his facial expression. I wanted to tell him that I didn't care. I wanted to tell him that it didn't phase me, that it was Bradin's life...not mine. I wanted to tell him...but I couldn't. I couldn't because I knew the truth and I knew it really did bother me. I didn't feel the tears fall down my face. "I knew it. I knew him. I told you," I looked at Lucas. I walked over to a little card table that was set up and poured some of the alcohol that was in a pitcher into a see-through cup. I didn't even realize it was alcohol until I took a sip and felt it slowly burn my throat. I made a sour face and then chugged the cup.

"Avery--"

"No, Lucas," I pointed my finger at him and then poured another cup. I took another sip and then looked back up at him. "Don't 'Avery' me," I said. I felt a little dizzy. I could feel the blood rushing around my system. I had never had alcohol before. I never did anything like that...ever! If my parents saw me, I'd be grounded for the rest of my life.

"Avery, put down the cup. You need to get home. Bradin isn't worth it. Plus, I'm sure it's all on Sara's part. He's walking over here right now," Lucas said. I saw him look behind me. I didn't have the strength--nor balance--to turn and look at what he was looking at.

"Avery?" I heard Bradin behind me. He walked in front of me and looked at me long and hard with a frown. "Were you drinking?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly. "I better take you home--"

"That's not the point!" I yelled loudly. "You...were...kissing her," I said as I tried to take in as much oxygen as possible. I took another big gulp of the alcohol, finishing up my second glass. "You in biiig trouble, mister." I shook my finger at him and began to giggle. "I can't believe you kissed her!" I laughed. I didn't know what I was saying.

"Avery, come on. I need to take you home," Bradin sighed. Just then, we heard whistles and men yelling, 'This is the police! Everyone freeze!'

**Part 2**

_ A/N: Okay, on this part you're going to have to "roll" with me, lol. Okay, I mention that they are in this jail, right? Well, you have to realize that I've never been in prison nor arressted before, so this is **ALL FROM MY IMAGINATION**! Please don't hold me accountable for any of this! Thanks! _

I slowly opened my eyes. I had no idea where I was besides the fact that I was no longer on the beach. I looked around and saw Bradin with his head down. I finally realized where I was. I was in a jail cell. A police officer walked over when he saw me sit up, nervous. "Are you okay?" He asked me softly, but firmly. I nodded and looked around. I saw a puke bucket below my "bunk". I realized I had been extremely drunk. "You're very lucky, miss. You were really drunk. If it weren't for your friend here, you would have been in jail by yourself, alone." He sighed.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't be in jail if it weren't for him," I glared at Bradin. He looked up at me. His eyes were a dark green. I could tell he was furious and upset.

"You don't remember a thing, do you?" He muttered and hung his head down towards the cement, again. "Let me fill you in...

_"This is the police! Everyone freeze!" They yelled loudly. I stumbled around as Bradin tried to pull me away. Lucas and all of the other teenagers scattered._

_"Avery! Come on!" Bradin yelled as he tried to drag me away so we could get away like the rest of the clan. I felt my stomach curl and all of my lunch came up in front of me. I felt warm hands pull my long locks back out of my face and support me as I puked in the sand. "It's okay." He soothed. "You're going to be okay."_

_"How old are the two of you?" An officer asked._

_"We're both sixteen," Bradin replied with a sigh. _

_"You both know that you have pocession of alcohol at an illegal age here," the officer stated, writing up tickets. _

_"Yes, sir," Bradin agreed as he pulled me up from the sand. I felt like I was going to collapse. He helped me to my feet._

_"I'm afraid I'm going to have to contact your parents," the officer sighed._

_"I live with my aunt and she's not home," Bradin said. _

_"Me...neither," I muttered out between breaths._

_"Then the both of you are going to have to come down to the station until your legal gaurdians can pick you up," the officer sighed. _

"And that's how we got...here," Bradin muttered and looked around the cell. The officer had left to talk to another officer and we were alone. Bradin and I were on opposite sides of the cell. It was nice of him to help me while I was sick and to stick with me, but it never would have happened if he hadn't kissed Sara.

"If you didn't lock lips with Sara, I would have never been drinking in the first place," I muttered and looked down at my scaly hands. I was cold. It was probably from me getting sick so much. I rubbed my bare arms to try and get the blood moving.

"So that's it? You think I like Sara?" He laughed sarcastically. "So, it's all my fault that you made the wrong decision to drink? That sounds real good." He said sarcastically. "And first of all, I wasn't kissing Sara. She was drunk and high and was kissing me. I pushed her away while you were chugging alcohol and went to talk to you. Why would you even think that I liked her?"

Tears were filling my eyes. "Because you dated her before. I know how much you liked her. How can those feelings just go away like that? Plus, you and her seem like the kind of people that go together. Popular, cute, people. People that other people live to be. People that make differences in the world by making money and being rich and famous. People like _her_."

Bradin looked at me long and hard. He then came over and sat next to me. He put his hand on mine and turned me to face him. "Sara may be popular, she may have money, she may look good with me, she may be all of those things that you said she is," he said softly. I looked down as a tear dripped off the side of my cheek. I felt his index finger under my chin as he lifted it. "But she's no you."

_ A/N: AHhh! Tear! That's the end of it :-(. I **will** be putting an epilogue out after, so STAY TUNED!! _


	16. Epilogue

_She's No You_

_Epilogue_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland or the cast, I just own the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _She's No You_. I do not own the song, She's No You by Jesse McCartney. So...no stealing! Thanks guys!

I walked through the sand with Bradin. I spotted Eden walking ahead and I ran to catch up. "Eden, can I talk to you?" I sighed as Bradin took my hand on the opposite side of me. She shrugged, and I took the chance. "Listen, I'm really sorry for not telling you I was already invited to the party. I really wanted to be happy for you because it was your first high school party. Be glad you didn't stay--"

"I know...I heard," she shrugged and turned to me and Bradin. She stopped walking and so did we. "I'm really sorry...about you guys getting arressted. It must have sucked. I'm glad I decided not to stay. And it's in the past. I know how to forgive and forget." She smiled and shrugged. I smiled as well and hugged her. "So...do you want to hang out?" She asked as we all continued walking down the beach.

"Yeah!" I smiled and then looked at Bradin. "Oh...wait," I bit my bottom lip and looked down at the sand.

"What? Did you make plans without me?" she sighed, annoyed with us. 

"Not...exactly," I sighed and shuffled my feet in the sand.

"I have to get home. My aunt is gonna be mad if I'm late," Bradin said and kissed my cheek. He then took off down in the sand. Eden turned back to me to finish.

"Well, I'm grounded for the rest of the year, I have community service for three weeks, I have to go to diversion, I have to take care of my neighbor's kids for the next month every day after school for no charge, I have to study at least 3 hours every night, I'm no longer allowed on the computer, I'm allowed out of the house for only school, baby-sitting, diversion, community service and family gatherings, and if my mom and, or dad thinks of anything else, I have to follow it," I said like I had it memorized. Eden busted out laughing.

"So I guess you'll be pretty busy for a while," Eden said as I walked up to my backdoor from the beach.

"Yep, looks like it," I smiled to myself as I did a little dance to the door.

"And...you're so happy, why?" She laughed with a frown. I smiled.

"Because...he chose me because I'm me," I smiled and looked at Eden. "And you know what? It's been a week since we got into this mess and all I can think about is what he told me. Even through diversion, community service and baby-sitting...he's all I can think about."

"And what did he tell you?" Eden frowned and rested her hand on her hip.

"Avery!" I heard my mom yell from inside. "Get your little fanny inside this house right this instant!" I smiled even when she yelled and turned back to Eden.

"He got to know me and so he chose me over Sara," I said and put my hand on the doorknob. "I'm no her...and that's all that matters."

_ A/N: This story is COMPLETE! I'm so happy and yet so sad! Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially the ones that have been constant. Please read my other stories **Dancing in the Rain **and** Why Can't I**. Both are on as well. I'll also be starting a new Holiday story, I think it will be called **Holiday with Him**. So...keep your eyes out for that! Thanks for everything! MuAh! I'm OuT! _


End file.
